Fallen
by Kazekirei
Summary: Oneshot: Kimimaro's blind devotion to Orochimaru is enough to kill. Songfic to Fallen. It's the bitter taste of losing everything I've held so dear.


A/N: The song is "Fallen", by Sarah McLachlan. Take note, this is not all of the song, I just used the lyrics where it would fit (But the lyrics ARE in order, I just skipped one verse). I do not own Naruto, by the way. Kimimaro needs love T.T Please review.

* * *

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
lead me through the fire.  
Be the long awaited answer  
to a long and painful fight._

Kimimaro looked at Kabuto-sensei, who was saying something, but Kimimaro wasn't listening. Why had this all gone wrong? What had he done? All he wanted was to please Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto-sensei would be very likely to betray him, but Kimimaro would never disappoint his master. Yet Kimimaro had gotten critically ill, and Kabuto-sensei was perfectly healthy. Kimimaro closed his eyes, desperately thinking.

"There has to be something I can do for Orochimaru-sama," he wondered. "If he doesn't want me as his container, that's okay. I'm not good enough, but the Uchiha boy is."

_Truth be told I tried my best  
but somewhere along the way,  
I got caught up in all there was to offer.  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear._

Yes, he was going to get Sasuke for Orochimaru-sama. It was the least he could do for his getting sick. Kimimaro listened as Kabuto told him how he didn't have much time to live, how he had failed Orochimaru-sama. Kimimaro seethed inwardly. Kabuto was worse than him. He had been the most loyal to Orochimaru-sama, not Kabuto-sensei!

His hand clasped the sheets in fury. Yes, he would get Sasuke for Orochimaru-sama. Then Orohicamru-sama would be happy with him. Kimimaro released the sheets and gave a very slight, weak smile.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen.  
I have sunk so low.  
I messed up; better I should know.  
So don't come around here,  
and tell me "I told you so."_

Kimimaro knew he was going to lose this fight. But he didn't care. He had secured Sasuke, but had been stopped by a Konoha nin. No problem. Kimimaro began fighting, using one of his "dances". The Konoha nin was surprisingly quick, but that wasn't an issue at all. Then his opponent took out a bottle. Was that sake? The Leaf nin took a sip, and was much quicker. Kimimaro didn't know how this had happened, but he continued to fight, feeling the strain of his illness. He flinched. He had been hit? It wasn't serious, but still. He activated his level one seal. Anything for Orochimaru-sama.

_But we carry on our back  
the burdens time always reveals.  
In the lonely light of morning,  
in the wound that would not heal.  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear._

A Suna nin joined the battle against him, and was significantly more powerful than the annoying Konoha nin. Gaara of the Desert. Kimimaro was a bit worried now. He activated his second level cursed seal. He couldn't fail Orochimaru-sama. If he did...Well, he wouldn't think about that.

The sand rose around Gaara, blocking Kimimaro's attacks, but in level two, he had managed to hit him a few times. Just the thought of fulfilling Orochimaru-sama's request was enough motivation to make him keep going. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't.

_Heaven bend to take my hand;  
I've nowhere left to turn._

_I'm lost to these I thought were friends,  
to everyone I know.  
Oh, they turn their heads embarrassed,  
pretend that they don't see._  
_That it's one wrong step  
one slip before you know it._

_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_.

Kimimaro felt the sand try to wrap itself around him, its goal to crush the life and blood out of his body. He could feel the blood in his lungs; was aware of how limited his time was. But still he fought. He had to be able to hold off The Sand and Leaf-nin, so Orochimaru-sama would be able to use Sasuke as his container. He had used all of his daces but one. "Dance of the Seedling Fern!" Large spikes of bone shot up from the ground, narrowly missing his opponents. Kimimaro saw the looks of alarm on their faces. They hadn't seen that coming, obviously.

He ran at Gaara, prepared to kill, leaving the Konohoa nin known as Lee. Just as Kimimaro was about to stab him, just as Gaara turned around to met a bone at his throat, Kimimaro felt it.

His lungs were being constricted by an invisible force. He coughed once, twice and saw the blood on his hand. The black crept in along his vision. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro managed to whisper, using his last breath to apologize to a master who never cared. Who said it didn't matter.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen.  
I have sunk so low.  
I messed up; better I should know.  
So don't come around here,  
and tell me "I told you so."_


End file.
